


On the Air

by notgeorgelucas



Series: Life on Air Temple Island [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Boom Boom - Freeform, Gen, Korrasami is Canon, Pemzin, Poppy Beifong's Vegetable Compound, the giant turtleduck heart that ate Republic City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgeorgelucas/pseuds/notgeorgelucas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pema NEVER misses an episode of her favorite afternoon radio show...until the day the radio goes missing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Air

_This is an amateur, non-commercial story, which is not produced, approved of, or in any way sponsored by the holders of the trademarks/copyrights from which this work is derived, nor is it intended to infringe on the rights of these holders. And so it goes._

# ON THE AIR

 

“All right, Rohan.” Tenzin retrieved two small marbles from his robes and placed them in his youngest child’s hands. “Now…you’ve worked very hard on this, son. Show me the trick.”

Rohan carefully raised his left hand over his right and concentrated. Slowly but surely a small whirlwind manifested between them. The two marbles slowly rose into the air…but instead of spinning around in the wind, they simply hovered in one place. Disappointed, Rohan let the breeze disperse and threw the marbles to the ground. “Dammit.”

“Language, son,” Tenzin cautioned. “That was, however, a very good try. I’m sure that if you keep practicing you’ll get the hang of it in no time. Would you like to try again?”

“No.” Rohan turned toward the house. “Mama read.”

“Why don’t you stay with me instead?” Tenzin suggested, scooping the boy up in his arms. “This is Mama’s…” He sighed heavily and shook his head.

“It’s time for Mama’s soap opera.”

*****

It was universally agreed that there existed no kinder, gentler, patient and helpful soul on Air Temple Island than Mistress Pema. She was always available and ready to provide a hot meal, a cup of tea, a shoulder to cry on or whatever one might need at any given time…except between 2:45 and 3:30 on Tuesday afternoons.

“Let’s see…tea is ready, the snacks are on the table…oh! I almost forgot!” Pema hurried over to the counter and switched on her battered, beloved radio. It took about ten minutes for it to warm up properly, and then there was the inevitable fussing with the tuner to get the signal from Republic City just right. Pema, however, had the hands of a master, twisting and turning the dial like an expert safecracker.

At one time the radio had been stationed in the family living room. But after an unfortunate incident late one night when Ikki and Meelo set the sofa on fire to prevent a giant turtleduck heart from destroying the island, Pema had taken possession of the device and kept it in the kitchen.

Kya walked in. “We all set?” she asked as she sat down and helped herself to a cookie.

“Just about…there!” Pema stepped back and beamed as a voice came through loud and clear:

_“…brought to you by **Future Industries** , making the world of tomorrow today! We’ll be back with our next program right after these important messages!”_

“So what do you think she’ll do?” Kya asked, pouring the tea.

“Oh, there’s no telling where she’s concerned!” Pema squealed. “I can’t wait to find out…hurry up, Jinora, sit down! The show’s about to start!”

_And now, **Poppy Beifong’s Vegetable Compound** is proud to present the adventures of **Dragna, Mysterious Mistress of Wind Island!** But first **…** ladies, are you having one of Those Days? Is your Daily Routine difficult because of those irregular, periodic ailments that always strike when you need to be at your very best? Well, four out of five women recommend **Poppy Beifong’s Vegetable Compound** as THE best way to get back in the flow of your day! Just two spoonfuls of **Poppy Beifong’s** all-natural herbal medicine and you’ll be going with the flow in no time! Available at all fine Republic City chemists, that’s **Poppy Beifong’s Vegetable Compound**! Try some today and discover what everyone is talking about!_

_And now… **Dragna, Mysterious Mistress of Wind Island,** starring Li Liu! _

_When last we left Dragna, the evil Equalists of Republic City were drawing ever closer to Wind Island. While her mate Sinzin prepares to defend their home from the invaders, Dragna is forced to hide inside the temple, tending to her infant child Sinora, who is suffering from an unknown malady…_

“You know, Mom,” Jinora said for the umpteenth time, “those names are just like…”

“Shhh!” Pema hissed. “It’s starting!”

*****

_“Dragna! They’ll be here soon…I must go!”_

_“Damn you, Sinzin! if only you’d listened to me when I warned you of the Equalists’ menace! I could have stopped them if you’d let me, and we’d never have come to this!”_

_“Dragna, for the last time, you possess no mystical powers! You are not a dragon in human form—that was a delusion! You must stop thinking like a beast and remember you are a woman!”_

_“Yes, I AM a woman, Sinzin…and far, far more, more than you can even imagine in your darkest nightmares…”_

_We’ll be back in just a moment with part two of today’s episode of **Dragna, Mysterious Mistress of Wind Island**. But first, here’s a word from our star, Miss Li Liu:_

_This is Li Liu, and I want to tell you that portraying Dragna is the honor of a lifetime! I can’t thank you all enough for your kind letters and encouragement. But ladies, playing Dragna is also a great deal of hard work, and every so often I find myself ‘out of balance’. Well, ladies, when that happens, I don’t worry or fret—I just reach into my medicine cabinet and take two spoonfuls of **Poppy Beifong’s Vegetable Compound**! In no time I’m back on top of things, ready to continue with my day! So when you’re feeling out of balance, I recommend you do the same— **Poppy Beifong’s Vegetable Compound,** available at all fine chemists in Republic City!_

“Wow, this is one of the better episodes,” Kya commented over her third cup of tea.

“This is so silly,” Jinora grumped. “Those names are…”

“Jinora,” Pema said firmly, “if you can’t sit here and behave in a civilized fashion, then go outside and play with your brothers and sister. Now shush, the second half is about to start!”

*****

_“Amon! How dare you and your Equalists come here, inside my place of power?”_

_“Quite easily, my dear Dragna. Your mate has suffered the fate of all benders who oppose me! And once I’ve taken care of you and your little brat…”_

_“You will NEVER ‘take care’ of me, fool! Allow me to show you what power TRULY IS…!”_

_Has Sinzin fallen to the Equalists? Will Wind Island become the stronghold for their evil agenda? Will Dragna be forced to sacrifice her only child in order to repel the invaders once and for all? These answers and more next week at same this time in the next thrilling installment of **Dragna, Mysterious Mistress of Wind Island,** brought to you by **Poppy Beifong’s Vegetable Compound!**_

_And stay tuned for our next program, featuring Chen Park as The Air Exile…_

Pema switched the radio off. “Oh, I love this show,” she sighed.

“Ah, Poppy Beifong’s,” Kya chuckled as she put the dirty dishes in the sink. “The patent medicine that built Zaofu.”

“What?” Jinora gasped. “What are you saying?”

“Look, kid,” Kya grinned. “Suyin Beifong was in a circus long before she became queen of her own city. That’s where she got the idea for the stuff—she sold it by the bottle in her wagon, and at some point got herself a factory and went big-time. Where do you think she got the money for those domes? Platinum isn’t cheap, you know.”

“Hello, dear,” Tenzin said as he and Rohan entered the kitchen. “How was your show today?”

“It was so exciting!” Pema declared. “Let me tell you, if Dragna had been here, Amon would have never set foot on the island!” She scooped her little boy up and gave him a big hug. “Did you and Daddy have a good time practicing?”

“He’s getting better by the day,” Tenzin informed her. “But he seems to believe that it’s story time with Mama.”

“Trick, Mama!” Rohan put his hands in position. “Trick!” Much to his frustration and disappointment, though, no breeze emerged. “Dammit!”

“I think someone’s spent a little too much time within earshot of Korra,” Pema laughed. “I have a little time before starting dinner. Let’s go find your Avatar Aang storybook, okay little man?”

*****

At 2:45 the following Tuesday, Pema set the snacks out on the kitchen table, made sure the tea was ready, turned to switch the radio on…but the radio wasn’t on the counter. She bit her lip and tried to recall if someone had asked to borrow it.

Rohan was tugging on his mother’s robes. “Mama,” he called.

“Not right now, honey. Mama’s thinking.” Perhaps someone had taken it without asking; spirits knew that happened all the time in this house. Maybe it was in the dining room? It was worth checking, even though she hadn’t seen it earlier.

“Mama,” Rohan called again, tugging a bit more firmly this time.

“Just a minute, sweetheart. Mommy needs to check on something.” Pema hurried into the dining area—nothing. She returned to the kitchen and froze in her tracks; the radio lay broken on the floor, its wood casing splintered into four huge pieces and its electronic innards scattered all around. She must have missed it when she’d first come in.

Pema knelt down and picked up what was left of the radio’s face. The knobs were missing.

“Mama!” Rohan cried, desperate to gain her attention.

Her heart breaking, Pema turned to see just what Rohan was so determined to show her. And before her eyes, the little boy spun two little knobs around and round in the tiny vortex he’d created.

“Ta-dah!” he declared happily.

*****

“Hey, Pema!” Korra called as she and Tenzin walked into the kitchen. “What happened on…?” Her voice trailed away as she saw the remains of the radio sitting atop the table. An utterly devastated Pema sat directly in front of the wreckage. A cold pot of tea and an empty snack plate were nearby.

“Korra!” cried Rohan, delighted to have a new audience. He smiled brightly and got the radio knobs spinning in mid-air again. “Ta-dah!”

“That’s…very nice, Rohan,” the Avatar said quietly. She glanced over at Tenzin, who was studying the various pieces of the radio. “Pema…”

She shook her head and sniffled. “He wanted to show me his trick,” she said, her voice moments from breaking. “I guess he saw the knobs and pulled on the electrical cord until the radio fell to the floor…”

“Ta-dah!” Rohan repeated, a bit put out that his achievement wasn’t getting the attention it deserved.

“Well, what’s done is done,” Tenzin said slowly. He scooped up the radio’s remains. “We can get a new one tomorrow, Pema…”

“No,” she said quietly. “There’s no point. It was just a silly radio program, like you said.”

“Pema, I know how much you enjoyed it. We can buy a new radio and…”

“I’ve already missed today’s episode,” she sniffled. “I’ll never catch up. It’s all right, Tenzin. It was just…silly.” She quickly rose to her feet and left the room. Tenzin started to follow, but Rohan tugged urgently on his robes. “Yes, Rohan?”

“Daddy…ta-dah, dammit!” The knobs were flying faster and faster as their master’s irritation grew.

“Yes, yes…” Tenzin looked over at Korra. “Could you watch Rohan for a few minutes? I need to check on Pema…”

Korra was lost in thought and didn’t immediately hear him. “What? Oh, sure. No problem. Would you mind if I made a phone call, though? I need to talk to Asami…”

*****

Dinner that evening was particularly somber. “Wow. Who died?” Bumi asked, receiving an icy glare from his sister in reply. “What?”

“Pema’s upset,” Kya hissed. “The radio’s broken. Show some consideration, okay?”

“Okay, okay. Sheesh,” Bumi replied. “I mean, back when I was on active duty the words ‘the radio’s broken’ had a much more dangerous context and all, but…” He got a second glare from Kya and a swift under-the-table kick as well.

“It’s all right,” Pema said softly. “I’m okay.”

“Pema…” Tenzin said. “I know this is upsetting…”

“Bumi!” Rohan yelled as he performed his trick again. “Ta-dah!”

“That’s really great, kiddo!” Bumi started to applaud but suddenly frowned. “Hey, aren’t those the knobs from…OWW!”

“Hey, is there room for two more?” Korra called as she and Asami entered the room. The Avatar was toting a huge box in front of her; Asami was toting her portable toolbox. “Here,” Korra said, setting the box directly in front of Pema. “This is from Asami and me, because you’ve always been so good to us.”

“Oh, girls, you didn’t have to…” Pema opened the box and peered inside. “A new radio,” she sighed. ”Thank you both, though you shouldn’t have gone to the trouble.”

Asami smiled. “That is a state-of-the-art Future Industries S-500 radio. It has a stronger, safer electrical cord, improved antenna reception and a much cleaner, crisper output than you’ve ever experienced.” She knelt down and retrieved an electric drill from her toolbox. “And first things first, we’re going to make sure it stays where it’s supposed to. Did you still want it in the kitchen?”

“Uhh, yes, I suppose, on the counter by the window,” Pema stammered. “But Asami, you really don’t have to do this…”

The drill roared in four short bursts. “Korra, would you bring the radio in?” Asami called.

“Slavedriver. You could have done it yourself in the first place,” Korra grumbled as she complied. She was barely able to dodge Rohan, who had raced into the kitchen. “’Sami! ‘Sami! Ta-dah!”

“Wow, that’s very good, Rohan!” Asami laughed. “I’ll bet Korra couldn’t do it as well as you can!” A moment later she returned to the dining room. “You’re all set, Pema. I dare anyone to knock that radio off now!”

“Asami…” Pema smiled faintly. “It’s so kind of you, but…”

“Oh, wait!” Asami snapped her fingers. “We ought to check the reception. And did I mention that the sound quality and volume of the S-500 is miles ahead of any inferior competitors such as Cabbage Corp or Varrick Industries? Let me demonstrate!” She vanished again, and a moment or two later everyone in the dining room could clearly hear her running up and down the dial.

“I forgot to mention the S-500 warms up twice as fast, too! Ah, here we go!” And suddenly a familiar voice came drifting in from the kitchen:

_“And now, courtesy of **Future Industries** , making the world of tomorrow today, we bring you an encore presentation of the adventures of **Dragna, Mysterious Mistress of Wind Island!** ”_

Pema blinked in stunned amazement. “Dragna?” she said slowly.

Asami stood there grinning as she leaned against the doorway. “Ta-dah!”

“But…how…”

“Money,” Asami said triumphantly. “Lots of it, too. I bought this time slot…tonight and every Tuesday evening from now on. And the cast very kindly agreed to redo today’s performance…in exchange for overtime, of course. In the future the afternoon session will be recorded for the second performance, courtesy of Future Industries of course.”

“Oh, Asami…” Pema rushed to give the young woman a grateful embrace. “Thank you so much.”

“It’s the least I can do, Pema.”

“Well, that settles things,” Tenzin said firmly. “I suppose we can listen to the radio while dining this once, though I don’t want it to…”

“Shhhhh!” Pema ordered. “It’s starting!”

_And now… **Dragna, Mysterious Mistress of Wind Island,** starring Li Liu! _

_When last we left Dragna…_

**Author's Note:**

> Writer’s notes: if you’re curious about Poppy Beifong’s Vegetable Compound, I suggest you do a google search on “Lydia Pinkham’s Vegetable Compound”. It was good for what ailed a lady…probably because it was mostly alcohol!
> 
> I’m a classic radio aficionado. I spend a lot of time listening to old shows like Jack Benny, Fred Allen, “Dragnet”, “The Six Shooter”, “Yours Truly Johnny Dollar”, “Gunsmoke” and more. This is my salute to those classic programs, and trust me, they were all very much like the format I used above!


End file.
